<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>brat by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141263">brat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>smut [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Bratting, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Rough Sex, Sapnap is a brat, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), arson anon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sapnap gets a little bit out of hand during one of george's streams, so george takes it upon himself to put him back in his place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>smut [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>brat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>req by viv77 - sapnap is always annoying george and being really bratty and george finally snaps and punishes him. with rough sex, bondage, and hair pulling. </p><p>hope you enjoy :0</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“sapnap, get off me!” george grumbled, hastily shoving the younger’s head away from him, paying him no attention and resuming his game.</p><p>“no!” sapnap giggled, clinging on tighter to his boyfriend. the entire twitch chat erupted with “AWW’s”, much to george’s annoyance.</p><p>“ugh, leave me alone,” george whined, “and chat, shut up. this overgrown baby is annoying me.” </p><p>“aww, you don’t mean that, do you georgie?” sapnap pouted, widening his eyes and snuggling deeper into georges lap.</p><p>refusing to acknowledge him any further, the older didn’t respond and instead went back to playing minecraft. </p><p>to his disappointment, sapnap didn’t stop there. for the remainder of the two hour stream, he tried every possible tactic to try to steal george’s attention, from jumping on his back to playing the pornhub theme song obnoxiously loud from across the room to sending,, not child friendly photos to him from the bathroom.</p><p>“sapnap!! i can't show that on stream!” the brunette had exclaimed, cheeks flushing red. “just wait till i get my hands on you after this!” </p><p>to that, sapnap had giggled, completely missing the dark tone in george’s voice.</p><p>finally, the stream came to an end, and sapnap bounced behind george, hands on his shoulders, blissfully unaware of what was yet to come.</p><p> </p><p>as soon as george had hit ‘end stream’, sapnap was all over him, pulling him in a huge bear hug and nuzzling his face in the older’s chest.<br/>
“why did you have to stream todayyy, i missed you,” he whined, breath tickling george’s chin.</p><p>“what do you mean, you missed me?” george snapped, “you were right there the whole time, driving me to hell!”</p><p>laughing, sapnap rolled over onto the floor. “yeah but, it wasn’t the saaaame.”</p><p>“i’ve had enough of this,” george stood up and grabbed the other boy’s collar. “why can’t you just stop when i tell you to?”</p><p>a confident smirk replaced the innocent smile on sapnap’s face. “but that’s no fun, georgie~”</p><p>“shut up.” the older released his collar.</p><p>“make me.” his amber eyes burned, as though challenging the other boy to a fight. a fight that george would win, thank you very much.</p><p>without hesitation, george flipped the younger over onto his stomach, pinning his hands behind his back.</p><p>face pressed into the carpet, sapnap began to wriggle under george’s tight grip.</p><p>“mff, george stop! this isn’t fair!” </p><p>“oh, this isn’t fair now?” the brit laughed, nails digging into the other’s wrists, leaving crescent shaped bruises in his pale skin.</p><p>moving to straddle him, george sat on the small of sapnap’s back, shifting his hold on the younger’s wrists so that he only had one hand on them. using his other hand, he grabbed a fistful of sapnap’s sandy hair and yanked it back, causing his head to arch back painfully.</p><p>leaning down to sapnap’s bent head, george growled in his ear, “now here’s what you’re going to do. you’re going to get naked and on the bed. i’m gonna tie you up nice and pretty so you can’t move. and you’re going to beg for me to fuck you and you’re going to take it like a good slut. alright?” </p><p>nodding as best as he could with george’s grip on his hair, sapnap closed his eyes and whimpered.</p><p>releasing his hold, george got off of the blonde and headed towards the closet, where they kept the box of toys. </p><p>left alone on the floor, sapnap slowly picked himself off the ground. within seconds, he stood stark naked in the middle of the room, clothes haphazardly flung to the side, strewn on the floor. shivering at the cool air on his bare skin, sapnap climbed on the bed and hid under the covers. it was warm in the sheets, and it smelled like george.</p><p>suddenly, the blankets were ripped off, exposing his body once again to the cold air in the room. george smiled sardonically down at sapnap, eyes raking over his body. </p><p>suddenly embarrassed, sapnap whined and tried to cover his crotch with his hands. </p><p>“no, no, none of that,” george pried his hands away from himself and pushed down on his chest, forcing him to lie flat on his back.</p><p>tugging at his arms, george secured his wrists to the headboard with a clink. as the cool metal slid around his wrists, sapnap realised his hands were now handcuffed above him.</p><p>before he had time to protest, george pulled at his ankles, spreading his legs far apart. face red, sapnap looked away as george stared at his hard cock approvingly.</p><p>“stop staring!” he muttered, blush spreading down to his chest.</p><p>with a quick swat to his inner thighs, george snapped, “don’t tell me what to do. are you forgetting your place, whore?”</p><p>“and where is that,” sapnap glared back defiantly. </p><p>“on your knees. beneath me.” george sneered, “not good for anything except taking cock, what a whore.”</p><p>“y-yes, sir.” sapnap gritted his teeth.</p><p>soon enough, george had tied each of his limbs to the bed, legs spread wide and arms above him. unable to move, sapnap had no choice but to lay there, awaiting punishment.</p><p>for some reason, george didn’t move from the foot of the bed, instead opting to sit there and enjoy the view. face flushing an even deeper red, sapnap huffed and looked away, not trusting himself to speak.</p><p>however, twenty agonising seconds later, his gaze returned to george, still sadistically grinning at him, admiring his work. </p><p>he finally burst. “what the hell, george, if you’re going to do something, get on with it! and stop staring at me, you weirdo!” </p><p>with another smack to his thigh, the older leaned in and growled, “you’re mine. and if i want to touch, i will. and if i want to watch, i will. you have no say in anything. you’re nothing but a dumb slut. my dumb slut. now tell me, what do you want?”</p><p>writhing in discomfort, sapnap glared at the older for a few seconds before relenting.</p><p>"i, i want you to fuck me." he whispered. "please?"</p><p>"louder," george commanded, not satisfied with his response.</p><p>"please, please fuck me george." he whines with shameless abandon. "please shove your cock in me and remind me how much of a- a filthy whore i am." </p><p>suddenly, without warning, george shoved a slick finger in his hole, pumping in and out at a brutal pace.</p><p>“a-ah!” sapnap groaned in pain and pleasure as his long fingers found his prostate easily.</p><p>then, the blonde felt something at his entrance that was much larger than just his fingers. </p><p>eyes widening in realisation, sapnap begged, “wait, wait no! george please, i need more prep, i can’t take it!” </p><p>“awh, a greedy whore like you can do without. besides, you like the stretch, don’t you?”</p><p>and with that, george pushed deep inside him in one thrust. </p><p>crying out in pain, sapnap whimpered as he tried to adjust to the stretch.</p><p>not giving sapnap a chance to accommodate, george pulled back almost all the way out and then slammed back in, hitting the younger’s prostate dead on. </p><p>thrusting in and out at an animalistic pace, george laughed sadistically as he abused his boyfriend’s ass repeatedly. </p><p>moaning, sapnap wriggled his hands inside the cuffs, longing to touch his boyfriend, to feel his hair in his hands, and to grab his sinfully delicious ass. his cock was rock hard and leaking all over his stomach, hips going crazy reaching for some friction. </p><p>grabbing sapnap’s hips in a bruising grip, george held them in place as he slammed back in. feeling the heat pool in his belly, george slowed down his pace a little. leaning over to grab sapnap’s cock with his hands, roughly pumping it, bringing sapnap to the edge almost instantly. </p><p>“cum with me,” george growled, arching his back as he came, coating sapnap’s insides with his cum as sapnap spilled all over his stomach. </p><p>george watched the cum trickle out of his ass as he pulled out, scooping up some and bringing it to sapnap’s mouth, where he obediently lapped it up. </p><p>releasing sapnap’s wrists from their metal prisons, george held sapnaps chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes.</p><p>“are you ever going to do that again?”</p><p>“n-no sir..” sapnap gulped, sighing in relief as george released his ankles as well. </p><p>pulling his legs back together shyly, he excused himself to go to the shower. </p><p>‘i am so doing that again,’ he thought as he rinsed himself off with scalding hot water.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to leave any requests here ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>